


Make Me

by TheRedGlass



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, Prompt Fill, Sexual Tension, Tumblr Prompt, like damn, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedGlass/pseuds/TheRedGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy tries to leave for a mission but Angie refuses to let her go unless she can come too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fulfillment for a tumblr otp prompt. The prompt was "Come over here and make me."

“Come over here and make me.”

The air in the room goes unnaturally still and tense with that sentence, and Peggy very slowly turns around, eyeing Angie with something akin to shock on her face. She had been almost packed for the mission when Angie came bursting in with news about an audition, saw the suitcase, and demanded an explanation. Peggy had told her what she could, and Angie had demanded to come along, pointing out that her team still needed a decoy, and Peggy of course had immediately shut that idea down, assuring her it was far too dangerous. That’s when Angie had blocked the door leading out of the room, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes like a petulant child. Peggy had sighed and asked her to please move, then turned back to her suitcase to fasten it shut.

And then Angie had shot back that retort and Peggy tries to tell herself that the flickery feeling in her stomach is just shock and not something…less appropriate. She doesn’t expect that out of Angie, isn’t prepared for just how charged that short sentence was. She fumbles for the handle of the suitcase, tries not to let show just how uncertain it has suddenly made her. She takes short steps towards the door that Angie is still blocking. Peggy tries to exude her usual confidence, but she can feel herself failing with every tiny gesture.

“Angie, please move,” she repeats. She hates that she can’t even make eye contact.

“You’re not going anywhere without me,” Angie says, the picture of confidence.

“I’ve told you, it’s incredibly dangerous.”

“You’re goin’.”

“I’m trained-” Peggy starts to protest, but Angie leans forward, away from the door and into her face.

“So am I,” she announces. “You need someone who can act for your decoy. Hello, stage training, right in front of you.”

Peggy wants to argue, wants to tell her how she just wants to keep her safe, but suddenly her brain isn’t working.

“Face it,” Angie says with a smirk, bringing her face in even closer. “You need me.”

And then before Peggy can say anything, Angie has one hand curled around the nape of her neck and is pulling her in so their lips meet with an almost static charge and without even thinking, Peggy is kissing her back, deepening the gesture, and they’re locked there for who know how long, lost in the moment, before they both need to come up for air. They stand, blinking at one another for long moments, before Peggy finds her words again.

“You’re right,” she murmurs. “I really do.”


End file.
